Dorei of Elune
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Illunara lost her mother, Illorose at the age of five (in Elvish years) and since then, Illunara and her brother, Azitul, and her father, Azicumuth lived together until, a letter from the King of Stormwind calls the siblings to training, but Elune has decided a different fate for the two Elves. Please R&R! Chock full of OC's and Players with names ingame, complete accident!


Well, here's my very first OC centered story. Here's her bio. Yes. This Night Elf's a female, and she's also a Druid. Despite that nowadays on WOW, Druids aren't as strong as they used to be, but, here on FanFic dot net, we can unleash our imagination and let it flow, like the calmest rivers in the land. And I'd better make sure I don't give too many spoilers on this.

* * *

 **Illuanara (Ill-lu-a-nara, in case you don't know how to pronounce that.)  
**

Race: Night Elf

Gender:Female

Class: Druid

Home town: Darnassus

Age: Ninteen

Height: About six feet and seven inches

Weight: As much as every other female Night Elf. Besides, she'd probably slap you if you asked.

Faceial Tattoos: None

Hair Style: Usually soaked due to her swimming in ponds and rivers whenever she finds a good one to swim in to clear her mind or cool down, but in length, it goes to a few inches under her shoulder blades.

Hair Color: White

Skin Color: Almost as pale as the moon

Ear Piercings: None

Personality: Calm, but when someone gets on her nerve, she'll go into bear form and rip their head off their neck.

Favorite Battle Pet (She just has the pet follow her around while she's traveling): A Dark Tabby Cat named Mollieigris (Molly-e-gris)

Favorite form(s) she likes to change into: Bear, Cat and Travel (She has Cheetah form as her travel, not the reindeer that I personally don't really like, but I can deal with the reindeer.)

Favorite food: Whenever she can buy it on one of her trips to StormWind, she looks for the Pandarian vendor that sells very tasty strings of wheat, grain, and rice. Along with honey bread and any sweets from the giant pandas.

Family members: Illorose (Mother and Status unknown, she disapeared when Illuanara was only four years old) Azicumuth (Father), Azitul (Older Brother)

Hates: Bullies, Horde (Duh, she's Alliance), Goblins ( Illuanara: They pollute the air and water even more than the Dwarves do!), anything and anyone that hates nature, those helicopters and motorcycles that people drive into walls in StormWind, and any people that give her wolf whistles. (Illuanara: Sometimes I just want to go into bear form and rip them limb from limb!)

Status:Alive and Active

* * *

Well, there's about everything you guys need to know about Illuanara. Here's the rest of her family and what is best known about them.

* * *

 **Azitul (As-e-toll)**

Race: Night Elf

Gender:Male

Class: Hunter

Home town: Darnassus

Age: Twenty

Height: Almost seven feet

Weight: Almost two hundred pounds in muscle. Zero in fat as he would boldly state.

Facial Tattoos: Bear style

Hair Style: Windswept when he does his daily run of ten laps around Darnassus and a full goatee.

Hair Color: Dark Green

Skin Color: Slightly tanned, mostly due to running his laps with his shirt off. (Azitul: Women like my muscles.)

Piercings: None.

Personality: A little bit...no...completely on the egotistic side. He thinks pretty highly of his looks and he tried to impress every woman he walks by. But he always get slapped about fifty times a day in Darnassus. Ten times per lap is the usual.

Favorite Battle Pet: He doesn't care much for the small pets, but his pet tiger he got when he first became a Hunter, he doesn't let anyone but Illuanara know that he cares deeply for the tiger since he got it when it was a small cub. (Azitul: I don't want to look soft.) The tiger's name is Sulifris. (Sul-a-fris)

Family: Illorose (Mother), Azicumuth (Father), Illunara (Younger sister)

Favorite Food: Anything that doesn't have sugar in it.

Status: Alive and Active

* * *

 **Azicumuth (As-e-cometh)  
**

Race: Night Elf

Class: Retired from the army of the Alliance but he was a Hunter before he passed his bow down to his first child, Azitul.

Gender: Male

Home town: Darnassus

Age: sixty five

Height: Six foot five inches

Weight: Only a hundred and fifty

Face Tattoos: Owl Style

Hair Style: Long and along with a long beard

Hair Color: Dark Green with gray starting at the roots.

Personality: Slightly depressed since his wife, Illorose disappeared, but he's still a Hunter at heart and he'll do anything to protect his children.

Family: Illorose (Wife, again, status unknown), one son and one daughter with Azitul as his son and Illuanara as his daughter.

Status: Alive and retired

* * *

 **Illorose (Ill-o-rose)  
**

Race: Night Elf

Class: Priest

Gender: Female

Home town: Darnassus

Age: She was about forty six when she disappeared

Height: Six foot three inches

Weight: Same weight as every other female Night Elf that keeps fit

Face Tattoos: None

Hair Style: Braided and looped

Hair Color: White

Personality: She was slightly bold in the face of danger, yet shy when she wasn't useing healig spells at wounded soldiers.

Family: Azicumuth (Husband), Azitul (Son), Illuanara (Daughter)

Status: Unknown

* * *

Okay, so originally, there was going to be a family of six children, but I realized that that was a little too many characters. So I cut it down to being a family of two children instead of six. Ehh...yeah. A little too many. Any way, let's get the the disclaimer over and we'll start our story.

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that if I owned Warcraft, I'd be either extremely filthy rich, or starting to go in debt with people started to unsub to WoW due to the MoP and WoD expansions.  
**

* * *

"Daddy!" The five year old Illuanara said as she ran to her father with the brightest smile on her face. As she looked over to where her mother was standing, over in a flower garden, the young Night Elf saw a pair of glowing eyes. Whether they were green or yellow, she couldn't tell. As her father picker her up, the young elf pointed to the pair of eyes and as she looked over at her father, he smiled at her and looked to where she was pointing. When the child looked back to where her mother stood, her mother was gone and there was only the flower that was in her mother's hair on the ground and the glowing eyes she saw a few seconds ago were staring right at her.

* * *

"MOTHER!" The now nineteen Night Elf Illunara shouted as she woke back up from her nightmare. She placed a hand over her racing heart as she calmed down from the relapse of the old memory of the day her mother vanished. She didn't even turn into a Wisp, unlike when a Night Elf dies. Illunara found that out the hard way when she traveled to the Tree of Life.

As the Night Elf calmed down from her nighmare her brother, Azitul poked his green head into her room. "Another nightmare?" He said with a sympathetic look on his face. She nodded as she pulled a few of her moon white bangs out of her face. "Same one since you were five?" Azitul said as he entered his sister's room with red hand prints on his face and a few scorch marks on his chest.

"Yes, and where did the burn marks come from? Those are new for you to get today." Illunara said as she sat up and placed her feet on the wooden floor of the large tree her family lives in. "Oh. Yeah. Apparently, Darnassus has a Warlock running around the main square killing squirrels and frogs with their Chaos Bolts." He said with his face almost turning as red as the hand prints on his face. "And the Warlock was a woman?" She asked as she stood up and picked her simple staff up. "Err...Yeah." Azitul said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"I see." She said as she lightly tapped the staff on her left hand. "And what race was she?" She picked deeper into the Warlock that her brother had the courage to hit on. "Umm...She was a human." He said as he started getting slightly fearful of his sister when he caught a glint in her eyes that he'she known ever since she first recived that staff of her's when she took Druid training. Ever since she turned sixteen and learned to summon roots up from the ground, she would entangle him into the floor and smack the staff against his head when he lies to her, or just whenever she feels like hitting him with her staff.

"Now, if you answer this one in a lie, I'll entangle your feet in roots and I'll blast you with moon rays." She threatened as she brought her staff up to his nose with a devious smile on her face. Azitul knew about the moon rays she learned last week and the Druid was now even able to turn into a bear and with just one swipe of the paw, she sent one of those random Imps that just pop up out of no where flying about three hundred paces where it smacked into a thick tree and died. It's only a question if she could do the same to a six foot tall elf that weighs around one ninety while when she's in bear form, her weight easily topples his in comparison of almost weighing four hundred and forty pounds. "Did you hit on her more than once?" Azitul bit his lip as Illuanara smiled even more like a evil Goblin and she lightly tapped her staff against the small bruise she gave him yesterday from her own hand, that is, her own bear paw.

"What do you think the answer to that is, _Falore_?" Azitul said as he kept his face as straight as he could. Illuanara lowered the staff down, but just when her brother let her guard down, she quickly brought the staff up and made a quick and hard tap onto the top of his head. "Never let your guard down, brother." She said before she ran out the door and vaulted over the rail. As she fell, she transformed into her Cat form and landed on the ground with her brother looking down at her in shock.

 _" How did she do that? She only learned Bear form about three days ago."_ Azitul thought as he ran down the tree to where his sister was sitting still in her Cat form licking her left paw. "Illuanara? How did you do that?" He asked as he approached his Druid sister. "Late night reading." She said as she came out of Cat form. Azitul could only stare in disbelief until his left ear picked up their father call out, "Dorei!"

* * *

Azicumuth sighed as he looked at his daughter and son who were sitting on the floor with the small table in front of them. "An'da?" Illuanara spoke up first in confusion since her father hasn't said anything since he called them just a few minutes ago. "I have been asked to send you two to StormWind. The King of the Alliance sent this letter." The retired Hunter picked up a piece of parchment and placed it on the table in front of his son and daughter. Azitul picked up the letter and quietly read the handwriting of King Varian Wynn, when he finished, he handed the letter to Illuanara.

* * *

 _Dear Children of Azicumuth,  
_

 _I, King Varian Wynn of Azeroth, wish for you two elves to come to StormWind City for a few weeks to continue your Hunter and Druid training. While you are here in the capital of The Alliance, you will meet other soon-to-be soldiers of the Grand Alliance Army from your tree of Teldrasill to even the Draenei from their planet of Draenor. I hope that you accept my offer of you meeting your fellow comrades in your future battles._

 _Your King,  
_

 _Varian Wynn_

* * *

Illuanara bit her lower lip for a few seconds as she thought over what she was going to decide. Azitul suddenly stood up beside her and stated, "I will go to StormWind." He said his farewell to his father and as he stepped to the doorway, Illuanara stuttered, "I-I will go." She slowly stood up with tears in her eyes as she looked at her father who would be alone for the time they would be gone, and she realized that this was the first time she would be staying in StormWind longer than she ever has compared to her visits to the City itself which would last only one full day before she got back on the boat to come back to Teldrasill. "An'da." She said past the lump in her throat as she gave her father her farewell and followed her brother to the door.

"Well...StormWind. Here we come again. This time to stay more than a day." Azitul said as he walked beside his sister with some of his belongings in his backpack and his pet tiger, Sulifris, walking beside them. Illuanara only made a hum in agreement as she seemed to find something interesting in the ground where she steps. "Falore. Elune has decided our fates far before we were even born." Illunara felt like shouting out that maybe she doesn't want the fate Elune has decided for her and maybe she wanted to stay there in Teldrasilu until their father's time came, then maybe she'd do what Elune wanted her to do, but she only hummed in agreement again as they walked past the bank and over to the tent to where they would be teleported out to the docks.

"Sister. I know. It was hard for me to decide too." Azitul said as he put his arm around his sister's shoulders and sighed as they came to the teleporter. When they teleported out of Teldrasil and came to the dock, they stood where the boat would soon arrive to take them to StormWind City. When they had been waiting for almost ten minutes, Illuanara's pet cat, Molligris started calling out from her carrier asking for food. Illuanara put the carrier down and reached into her bag and pulled out a chunk of meat and fed the cooked deer meat to the cat she got from a old lady that lives in StormWind back when she was nine.

The boat to StormWind slowly came up to the dock and when Illuanara and her brother stepped onto the ship, a heavily armored Warlock suddenly dropped out of the air and landed next to Azitul. "You." The female wizard of fire suddenly spat at Illuanara's brother. "You." Azitul said back softly in his best attempt to sound romantic. Before the Warlock could throw any of the dreaded Chaos Bolts, Illuanara stepped between her Hunter brother and the Warlock who was most likely a well experienced soldier of war who has killed even more than her fair share of Horde warriors in the battle field and stated, "You'll have to deal with my annoying brother on this trip if he comes up to you. I am truly sorry about his egotistic personality and feminism seeking personality, he's known to be the walking art of women's hands in Darnassus. And apparently he was the walking art of your fireball casting."

The Warlock only looked at Illuanara's face for a few seconds before she burst out laughing over what just occured. "Oh, so you're the sister of the known Azitul of Darnassus?" Illuanara's jaw dropped as she realized that Azitul was known about his flirting to as far as StormWind City. The over powered spell caster that could just simply set fire to them or fill them with so much fear they would run blindly off the boat was catching her breath from laughing as she spoke, "It's alright. StormWind has much worse flirters than Azitul. Personally, I'd rather have Azitul flirt with me than the other men I've come across on my journeys." Azitul opened up his mouth, "Would you like me to flirt with you more often?"

The Warlock summoned a ball of fire from her palm when Azitul winked after his flirt. "I'd keep my mouth shut." The human said just as the boat set off. Illuanara knew that with this Warlock the ride would either last a few hours or eternity if her brother flirts more than he should. As the ship slowly started leaving the shores of Teldrasill and headed to the city of StormWind, the Warlock introduced herself. Esme was her name, and a odd name for a human, but there could be worse names, like Azitul.

"Hey!" My brother exclaimed as Illuanara stated her mind about names. Esme laughed again and sighed, "Well, I've forgoten the last time I've had a meal. I think I have some food from Pandaria." The Warlock started picking through one of her bags and she pulled out a wrapped loaf of honey bread. Illuanara's mouth watered as the Warlock unwrapped the bread and broke the loaf into three pieces and gave a piece to the two Elves.

"Thank you." Illuanara said just before she took a bite of the soft and sweet bread while Azitul winced a little and thanked the Warlock for the bread as he took a small bite. Esme sat down with the Elves and ate her part of the bread and passed a flask of spring water. When Illuanara took a gulp of the water, Azitul lightly poked her shoulder and whispered in her ear, " Can you do something about this bread?" Esme looked up at Azitul's whisper and asked, "Don't like honey bread? You could've said so."

The Warlock reached into her backpack and gave Azitul a regular loaf of bread, "Next time, just say so." Esme said as she rewrapped the last third of the loaf of honey bread. "Sorry." The Hunter said just before he bit into the loaf of bread. The Warlock shrugged and stated that it wasn't a problem. When Teldrasill was no longer in sight, Illuanara looked up to the sky and saw the explosion of stars with no clouds in sight.

"Wow." The Druid thought aloud which in turn had the Hunter and Warlock look up at the sky. "Oh. That's was impressed you." Esme said as the three took their eyes off the skies and Illuanara nodded her head and looked over to the horizon where the boat would arrive to StormWind City in the morning. "Well, I don't really know the sleep habits of Elves, but I think I will turn in for the night." The Warlock said as she stood up and went into the hold and lied down on a hammock. "She's hot." Azitul thought aloud to his sister in which she asked, "How? With her body or her fire spells she threw at you during your run around Darnasuss?"

* * *

Well. There's Chapter One. Chapter Two will pick up in the morning they arrive in SW and a adventure begins there. So, do please review, Follow and Favorite. Flamers will meet Esme's Chaos Bolts and I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


End file.
